vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel.EXE
Summary Colonel.EXE is Baryl's NetNavi and the eponymous leader of Team Colonel. He and his Operator were enigmas shrouded in mystery at first, popping out of nowhere to organize a coalition to stop Regal's plans to use the SoulNet and liberate the Net from his control. Regardless, it was clear to all that while they were blunt and to the point, both NetNavi and Operator are compassionate individuals seeking the common good. However, things took a sudden turn following the return of WWW, in which Baryl and Colonel appear as members. Displaying none of the previous warmth they had shown Lan and Mega Man previously, they execute their missions with terrifying efficiency, the reasons for their sudden change in demeanor unknown until the later events of the game, in which it is revealed that Baryl is following Wily out of loyalty due to being Wily's adoptive son. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-C Name: Colonel.EXE Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Male Age: Unknown (given to Baryl as a gift when he was a child) Classification: NetNavi, Leader of Team Colonel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Teleportation, Can convert parts of his body into weapons via Battle Chips, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Can transmute nearby objects into mechanical soldiers, Can summon Rock Cubes to transmute into soldiers and to crush foes, Fusionism, Additional powers via Battle Chips | Vastly increased power, Can control any machine with impunity Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (On par with Dark MegaMan.EXE and duelled a serious ProtoMan.EXE, contributed to the defeat of Nebula Grey and defeated a Cybeast alongside Iris.EXE) | Low Multiverse level (Quickly and casually tore a Cybeast out of Mega Man's body before self-destructing) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.7 Billion C, can match MegaMan.EXE, who fought Geo Stelar) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Has survived numerous fights with MegaMan.EXE) | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Can effortlessly crack world-class net security while slicing through dozens of viruses, has duelled powerful Navis like MegaMan.EXE and ProtoMan.EXE on numerous occasions) Range: Extended melee range with swords. Interplanetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His Colonel Cannon and his personal, unnamed sword. Various Battle Chips. Intelligence: Colonel is a calm and collected operative and leader who successfully led Team Colonel against Regal's forces and succeeded. He is particularly strategically minded due to the nature of his abilities, overwhelming foes with the superior numbers with artificial soldiers and faking them out with bombs, Guardians, and Voodoo Dolls. In combat he is an expert in both melee and ranged, matching both Mega Man and Proto Man on numerous occasions and later taking on a Cybeast with the aid of his sister program, Iris.EXE. Weaknesses: He is reliant on his Operator for Battle Chips and much like ProtoMan.EXE, he can sometimes let his obedience overcome his better judgment. | Wily modified Colonel's program so that the Navi would self-destruct if he ever merged with Iris again, meaning that Colonel has an extremely limited time to fight before Wily's failsafe activates and destroys him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Screen Divide:' His signature attack in which he quickly slices a large area diagonally, hitting even far away targets. He also has several variations of this attack. **'Screen Divide V:' A more powerful version that instead strikes a V-shaped area centred on Colonel's first target. **'Neo Screen Divide:' Colonel's most powerful variation of Screen Divide, he vanishes before carving a large Z-Shaped area amongst his opponents (as a homage to Zero), dealing massive damage to all targets in range. *'Colonel Cannon:' Colonel converts his arm into an enormous cannon before firing a powerful shell at his target, if it misses it will detonate on contact with a wall or floor, generating a massive explosion. **'Induct Missile:' Fires off a barrage of missiles from his cannon at an angle which rain down on an opponent, generating fiery explosions. Fire-elemental. *'Crack Out:' Rips off a large chunk of the floor before throwing it as a projectile. *'Colonel Army:' Colonel summons several Rock Cubes (which deal considerable damage if summoned on top of an opponent) which he then transmutes into soldiers to fight for him. They come in two variations, gunmen and swordsmen, changing depending on the target's distance from Colonel. He can also fake out an opponent by replacing the Rock Cubes with Time Bombs, Guardians (which strike a target with lightning should the target hit the Guardian statue by mistake), and Voodoo Dolls (which return damage to the attacker equal to the damage dealt, ignoring durability). *'Blind Rain Shower:' Colonel throws his cape to blind an opponent, quickly slicing them to pieces with a flurry of slashes if the cape connects. *'Aspire Break:' When it is time to finish a fight Colonel with throw his cape at the target, teleporting to them if the cape connects and unleashing a massive slash that deals damage equal to the amount of vitality they have remaining. He only uses this to end fights, indicating that it will only work if the opponent is already weakened. *'Technopathy:' When fused with Iris.EXE he has complete control over machinery, particularly those connected to the Internet. As a result, automated weaponry proves useless against Colonel since he can simply turn the weapons back on their owners. Key: Base | Fused with Iris Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technopaths Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Leaders Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2